EMS-VSX2 Abijo
The EMS-VSX2 Abijo is a prototype support mobile suit, it is featured in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. It was piloted by Rosemary Raspberry. Technology & Combat Characteristics The EMS-VSX2 Abijo was designed to fulfill a specific role - namely speed/agility and target acquisition as well as suppressing fire. Consequently, it's small, fast, lightly armored, and (mostly due to generator requirements) lightly armed with a 2-barrel needle gun mounted on the right shoulder. The needle gun was meant to serve as a distraction, by piercing armor and damaging the systems underneath, and thus has little stopping power - a larger MS like the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam could easily shrug it off. On Earth the power of the gun allows for individual needles to be fired maybe halfway through a full-grown tree. This indicates how weak it is as even a 54 year old Zaku machine gun would have obliterated the tree. It's hard to tell from the picture, but the needle gun barrels are actually right above the spike, the full purpose of which is unknown. Armaments ;*2-barrel Needle Gun :A dart firing gun nearly the size of the Abijo itself and mounted on the mobile suit's right shoulder. The needle gun is one of the weakest non-training weapons ever used by a mobile suit. Its true purpose however is not to destroy the enemy, rather it is to hinder and distract the enemy. Similar to the head mounted vulcans favored with Earth Federation mobile suits the needle gun cannot leave any significant or lasting damage outside of a lucky shot, but most pilots won't even risk that and attempt to avoid or block the attack. Because of this predictable response the high speed Abijo excelled at cutting off attacks and forcing the enemy into positions where its partner mobile suits can eliminate it. History The EMS-VSX2 Abijo was developed and built in UC 0133 as part of the Jupiter Empire's Death Gale team, a trio of mobile suits designed to fight together to defeat the Gundams. Because the Jupiter Empire lacked the technology to build a single mobile suits that rivaled the Gundams they built three machines each with a performance aspect that surpassed the Crossbone Gundams'. The Abijo was designed as a small high speed unit that would use its weapon to limit the movement of the Gundam. The Abijo was first seen, piloted by Rosemary Raspberry when the Death Gale team attacked the Mother Vanguard while it was crossing the asteroid belt. The Abijo would be seen a second time on Earth when the Death Gale team targeted the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. The Abijo would be defeated by Tobia Arronax and his X-3, but it was revealed before the battle that the Abijo had played a part in the destruction of a number of Earth Federation bases. After the Death Gale Team's defeat by Tobia Arronox, they would defect to the Crossbone Vanguard to fight the Jupiter Empire. SNRI would rebuild Rosemary's damaged Abijo into the more powerful Arana Abijo. Variants ;*Arana Abijo Picture Gallery EMS-VSX2 NEX-A.jpg External links *EMS-VSX2 Abijo on MAHQ.net Trivia *"Abeja" means "bee" in Spanish.